Fonts
This is a list of fonts that were used at Big Idea. * Fontdinerdotcom Loungy (Early Brazilian DVD releases/later Brazilian VHS releases, A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, Abe and the Amazing Promise to Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed lapbook cover) * Burbank * Ballot * Couchlover 97 (Used once on the logo for King George and the Ducky) * Improv * Playhouse * SF Slapstick * La Bamba LET (VHS covers for the 1st Latin Spanish dub (including the second versions of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) and "Dobrodružství pirátů" text in the Dobrodružství pirátů v zeleninové zemi logo) * Jester * Castaway * Palatino (used in the logos of almost all of the logos contained within VeggieTales' releases on both VHS & DVD, as well as the logo of the show itself.) * Latino * Goudy Text Lombardic Capitals (Duke and the Great Pie War book only) * Latino Rumba * Latino Samba * Shag Exotica (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Fink Roman (Lyle The Kindly Viking, MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle, Robin Good, Lord of the Beans) * Fink Sans (also used commonly in the Ice Age movies) * Fink Condensed * Fink Heavy * Veggie Bobble * Discomonkey * VeggieType * Veggie Foo * Veggie Marker * Chauncy Fatty * Optima (looks like the one used in the logo of Amblin) * Coop Condensed * Coop Latin * Coop Flaired * Coop Black * GoodGirl * Impact (Used on the current LarryBoy Logo) * Arabic Font (it might look like Arabic, or maybe it's a font that supports Arabic) * Playbill (used for old Western-like habitats) * Shag Lounge * Rustler (Used on The Ballad of Little Joe & Moe and the Big Exit) * Countryhouse * Adobe Fangsong STD (Used on the Big Idea logo) * Funkhouse * Funhouse (no font used for all DVD's of Big Idea) * Spanish Font (Times New Roman from 1993-2000) * Current spanish font (Arial, different fonts from 2001-present) * Dauphin (used once in the credits for King George and the Ducky) * Whimsy Heavy (used once in the credits for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * Whimsy ITC (used once in the logo for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * Reliq Standard (used once in the logo for Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * Hotsy Totsy * Alleycat ICG *House Holiday Sans *House Slant *HouseMovements-Sign *Sherwood *Reliq STD *Wonton *Prankster JNL Regular (seen on various 3-2-1 Penguins! material (DVD menus and promo material, to name two) and "Featuring 4 New Songs" on Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Supposedly (1998-2000 VHS releases of episodes ranging from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to The End of Silliness?) *Pixie (identical font to Supposedly; uses additional punctuations that the Supposedly font lacked) *ITC Benguiat Condensed Bold (Used on the logo to The Star of Christmas) *Papyrus (Used once in My Baby Elf for the elf translations) *Fontdinerdotcom Spaceman *Ondine (used once in the title card for Tales from the Crisper) *Toontown (prototype covers for Brazilian compilations) *Futura Extra Bold (used for sing-along text in Very Silly Songs! and Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Herculanum Std Roman *Standout Regular Font (used once for the first Larry-Boy logo in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *URW Egyptienne ExtraWide Regular (used in the logo for Zelenjavčki) *Bank Sans Cap Medium (VeggieTales Classics, Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn-Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!, Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!-Moe and the Big Exit) *Zubilo Black (Used on the Pizza Angel box and on the Vote for Your Favorite Silly Song! card) *Matrix II Bold (Used on the title cards for the episodes on Heroes of the Bible! Volume 1 and 2) *Randumhouse (Used once on the title card for The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Latin CT Not Wide (Joonase Lood logo and "Jonah" text on the cover for Jona: Piedzīvojumi Dārzeņu valstībā) *Futura Futuris ("v zeleninové zemi" in the Dobrodružství pirátů v zeleninové zemi logo) *Kaffeesatz EF Schwarz ("in velika riba" in the Jona in velika riba logo) *Banco *Comic Sans MS (used on the back of the Turkish DVD and VCD of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) *Marker Felt (used once in the credits for Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Showguide (used once in the credits for The Ballad of Little Joe) *LasVegas-Jackpot (used once in the credits for The Ballad of Little Joe) *High School USA (used in the Gourd's Gym logo) *Okay D (used for the episode titles on the 3-2-1 Tučňáci! DVD covers) *Housearama League Night *VTC Sunday Komix (used on the Silly Song title cards in the original Latin Spanish dubs of Are You My Neighbor? and Rack, Shack and Benny) Category:Research